In the past such rubber products as belting and hose requiring high strength, flexibility and dimensional stability have been produced from various elastomers reinforced with textile fabrics or textile yarns. A disadvantage associated with these prior art products is complexity of fabricating methods which usually involve multiple steps and the handling of several different rubber compounds and coated fabrics or yarns. Furthermore, theremosetting elastomers are generally used which require a time comsuming vulcanization step to develop the properties necessary for durability of the finished product in the end use.